1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fitness test. In particular, the present invention relates to a fitness test for use with a computer, such as a laptop, desktop or smart phone over the internet with a self correcting aspect that gives immediate feedback and is difficult to falsify results.
2. Description of Related Art
The measurement of the fitness of an individual is subject to a number of differing assessments. In general, fitness testing is done under the supervision of testing personnel because of the difficulty of performing the test correctly and the tendency for individuals to cheat when left to their own measurements. Measurement of respiratory gases tests a person's maximal oxygen uptake but requires expensive equipment to make an assessment. There are many methods to further assess fitness using sub maximal exercise, but again it is always necessary to have trained personnel observe the testing. Some field tests can be done not requiring exercise equipment but again are difficult and impossible to be utilized without trained personnel.
Other tests can combine measurement of things such as heart rate and speed used performing an exercise, accelerometers and using GPS or other tracking devices. The biggest problem is that without more into these tests are not clear indicators of the improvement of an individual and are difficult or expensive to repeat on a regular basis to measure change in a particular fitness profile.
Currently, there is no system which is cost effective and efficiently measures fitness by an individual at home that can be used on a daily basis or as frequently as desired and where the accuracy of the measurements can be checked by an independent professional to see if the measurements by the individual are/were accurate. Accordingly, a more accurate home fitness system is desirable. Compliance is also an issue and the present method allows compliance monitoring as well. Also, there is a need to be able to track group fitness as a whole without providing actual data for an individual, i.e. rate a person without data anonymously.